sailormoonfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sailor Moon: Scattered Froon
Sailor Moon: Scattered Froon is a sequel to of sereies from Sailor Moon: Crystal. S1=59 Episodes S2=67 Episodes S3=90 Episodes S4=119 Episodes S5=52 Episodes S6=3,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 Episodes (posibley 89) S7=3,000,000,000 Episodes S8=3,000,000 Episodes S9=3,000 Episodes S10=300 Episodes Specials=4 Episodes Characters Sailor guardians * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon/Neo Queen Serenity (transformation sentence:Neo Moon power make up.) * Chibiusa Tsukino /Sailor Chibi Moon (transformation sentence:Chibi Moon power make up.) * Keith lu Kithle/Sailor Vulcan (transformation sentence:Vulcan planet power make up.) * Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury (transformation sentence:Mercury planet power make up.) * Minako Aino/Sailor Venus (transformation sentence: Venus planet power make up.) * Joanian Huro/Sailor Earth (transformation sentence: Earth planet power make up.) * Rei Hino/Sailor Mars (transformation sentence:Mars planet power make up.) * Hio Miilo/Sailor Ceres (transformation sentence:Ceres dwarf planet power make up.) * Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter (transformation sentence:Jupiter planet power make up.) * Hotaru Tomoe /Sailor Saturn (transformation sentence:Saturn planet power make up.) * Haruka Tenou/Sailor Uranus (transformation sentence:Uranus planet power make up.) * Taiki Kou/Sailor Neptune (transformation sentence:Neptune planet power make up.) * Tadiusu Shujin/Sailor Loki (transformation sentence:Loki planet power make up * Setsuna Meiou/Sailor Pluto (transformation sentence:Pluto dwarf planet power make up.) * Julina Huleo/Sailor Haumea (transformation sentence:Haumea dwarf planet power make up.) * Kofelio Kolio/Sailor Makemake (transformation sentence:Makemake dwarf planet power make up.) * Goffel Molian/Sailor Eris (transformation sentence:Eris dwarf planet power make up.) * Lukeo Pulo/Sailor Charon (transformation sentence:Charon moon power make up.) * Mika Jika/Sailor Nemesis (transformation sentence:nemesis planet power make up.) * Juleka Jula/Sailor KELT-9b (S1EO4-S1EO8, S4EO15-S5EO52/Before and After mone controlled/transformation sentence:KELT-9b planet power make up.) * Sailor Comet (transformation sentence: Comet of power make up.) Sailor guardian allies * Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask * Luna * Artamiss * Diana Sailor guardian eminies * Julek Jula/Sailor KELT-9b (S2EO9-S4EO14/mine controlled/transformation sentence:KELT-9b planet power make up corruption.) * Unnamed Evil Entitie * Volem * Unnamed Villains Recurring Characters * unknown background characters Synopsis S1 E1 New Villains Release date:19 November, 2018 (Canada) Sailor Moon and the others meet 4 more Sailors Guardians Sailor Eris, Makemake, Haumea and Ceres, when a new villain from an unknown entity that wants to destroy the sailor guardians with help of this crue. Can Sailor Moon and the others defeat one or will they be caught. S1 E2 Sailor Charon Release date:18 December, 2018 (Sapin) Sailor Moon and the others are helped by a mysterious person. Sailor Moon and Sailor Makemake investigate. Will Sailor Moon find out who he/she is? Will the person be and pho of friend. S1 E3 Sailor Nemesis Release date 31 January, 2019 (Canada) Sailor Nemesis the guardian protector of Volem, the leader of the Evil Enrity's boss escapes from his camber and Nemesis warns Sailor Moon in warri. Will Sailor Moon and Nemesis stop him or will he escape them. S1 E4 Sailor KELT-9b Release date:3 February, 2019 (Canada) When a person transforms in front of Sailor Eris, she was determined to find out who she is, when Sailor Nemesis is captured by Colbuck and is kept in a camber. Will they find out who the mysterious Sailor is or will they rescue Nemesis S1 E5 (Special 1) The Sailor Dwarfs Release date: 4 February, 2019 (Sapin), 8 March, 2019 (UK (United Kingdom)) The Sailor Dwarfs (Ceres, Pluto, Haumea, Makemake and Eris) have to save their friends from death. Sailor Moon, Chibi Moon, Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, Charon, Nemesis, Kelt-9b and Comet are kidnapped it is up to the sailor dwarfs to stop them. Will they be killed or will they be rescued? S1 E6 Sailor Vulcan Part 1 Release date: 19 March, 2019 (France) A new Sailor Guardian is found stuck in a monster trap when Sailor Moon finds her and help her out. She asks who she is and says "I am Sailor Vulcan". The Evil Entities tells Volem and they try and steel her not at her best. Will she be kidnapped or will Sailor Moon protect her Trivia * It was suppose to air on the 5 June, 2018 but it was pospound and moved to episode 5. S1 E7 Sailor Vulcan Part 2 Release date:TBATBA Unknown episodes TBA S4 E118 Sailor Loki Release date:TBA Sailor Loki, a new sailor guardian who fights for pranks. Sailor Moon has trouble with him until a bigger problem ecures.